Beauty
by Lukeprism
Summary: He found himself spending as much time gazing at that boy as he did the stars. — Wind Waker, oneshot.


—**s—t—a—r—t—f—i—c—t—i—o—n—**

Maybe it was about time he reevaluated his life.

It wasn't as if he was getting any younger. Kamo had always been rather shy, and rarely did he take a romantic interest in anyone in particular; no, he would simply spend his nights stargazing, idly dreaming of being able to share moments like that with his one special person, his one true love. Here he was, a whopping eighteen years old, and not once had he been in a relationship with anyone. Despite having lived on the most populous of the Great Sea's islands his entire life, he was utterly alone.

Maybe a little bitter, too. Kamo's childhood friend, Linda, was smart, pretty, and extremely nice. Ever since their days at Mrs. Marie's school, Kamo had regarded her quite fondly, but recently that feeling had spiraled into something a little more...intimate. Perhaps the first inkling of love. Unfortunately, the dark-haired beauty was painfully oblivious to Kamo's interest, and had gone on to meet her now-fiancée, the outgoing and athletic Anton. Of course, Kamo hadn't been particularly surprised or angered by that turn of events. Somehow, what he had felt for Linda hadn't felt genuine. It had been more like a curious, almost desperate lust than love.

And life went on. Kamo may have been upset, but it was mostly with himself—for becoming all worked up over something so silly and trivial. So Linda wasn't meant for him. So what? There were plenty of other fish in the sea.

So Kamo did reevaluate his life, and he decided that he would move on.

From that point, Kamo's attention was caught by someone else. Someone whom he knew was not a resident of the island, yet made frequent trips to it. Someone whom always seemed to be running no matter how mundane the task. Someone who wore admittedly strange clothes in spite of the recent fashions.

He didn't even know the boy's name, but Kamo was entranced by him. He was usually very punctual, getting to his various destinations without any kind of dilly-dallying. He was quite young, but one could tell with just a quick glance that this boy had been through more than anyone else on the island combined—his expression was always set in a mildly curious yet determined neutral state, and he had a very real sword sheathed in an ornate scabbard and a shining, immaculate shield strapped to his back.

One of his most outstanding features were his large eyes; they were beautifully expressive. He caught a glimpse of them once, a day which Kamo remembered quite vividly. As he had been sitting on the stairs, probably looking a little more depressed than he actually was, the green-clad youth had scurried past him. In the process, their eyes had met for a moment. The boy had apparently registered Kamo's downward appearance, and in response had drawn his eyebrows back into a concerned kind of look. Now, he was obviously a very selfless individual, someone who cared for everyone he came across, and as such this had been a natural response, something he would have done for anyone.

Kamo knew this. And yet he had felt _something_, a very real, potent emotion touch him deep inside, where he had previously been unsure of ever experiencing such. Someone so wonderfully nice, so inexplicably wise and yet almost humorously innocent, so accomplished, so obviously destined for something greater, so beautiful...it was impossible to _not_ fall in love.

More and more attention Kamo paid the boy, whom frequented Windfall more and more for various reasons; buying potions, taking pictographs for old man Lenzo, visting the bar, or participating in auctions. Each time they'd lock eyes, Kamo would remember. He must have looked less sunken, for the boy began to smile at him. Though he surely smiled at most others he met, those smiles were meant for Kamo and Kamo alone, and Kamo treasured them.

Admittedly, Kamo was irrevocably obsessed with the boy whose name, he had come to find out, was Link. It probably wasn't the most orthodox turn of events, but Kamo was convinced that everything happened for a reason; that was him, ever the helpless romantic. And the man had come to realize that Link was slowly working his way through the town's population, sorting out their problems and doing his best to make everyone happy. Knowing that, it wasn't too outlandish to assume that one day Link would approach him. Kamo wasn't entirely sure of how he would react when that day came; after all, he was a timid man, and Link was a strong, obviously semi-social young boy. But that anxiety could wait until it actually happened.

Until then, Kamo would run his hands through his brown hair in an attempt to clear his mind, throw any inhibitions to the caressing breeze that surrounded the island, pull out his trusty telescope and gaze up at the nighttime sky, marveling at how even the stars couldn't surpass the beauty of that boy's smile.

—**e—n—d—f—i—c—t—i—o—n—**


End file.
